AATC Chronicles: Sweet Treat
by xAllyAnnSevillex
Summary: Sort of a sequel to "Boy Meets Girl". When Jeanette's Halloween couldn't possibly get any worse, it does. Who will manage to help her through?


"Girls, are you ready to go trick-or-treating before the Ghost n' Ghouls Ball?" Miss Miller called from the back stairs of their home. It was Halloween night, and the girls were taking an extremely long time to get ready.

Meanwhile, the youngest of the three sisters - Eleanor - was in a very cheery mood as the three of them were changing in their bedroom. "So, what do you think Theodore is going to be this year?" she asked her older sister Brittany.

"Well, Eleanor," Brittany began, applying costume make-up to her face, "if I remember correctly, he loves food a lot more than we do... well, than I do, anyways." She was dressed as Super Girl, hoping to upstage Simon of his Batmunk idea last year. "I think he's going as an M&M this year. What do you think, Jeanette?"

There was no response.

"Um, Jeanette?" Brittany asked again. "Jeanette, are you there?"

"What do you want?" came a distressed voice from the bathroom across the hall.

"She seems upset, Brittany," Eleanor observed. "We better check on her."

"You're right," her oldest sister admitted. "Let's see what's wrong."

The two of them carefully tiptoed to the bathroom, where Jeanette - dressed in a Belle costume - was crying her eyes out.

Brittany put her arm around Jeanette. "What's wrong, sis?" she asked genuinely.

Jeanette started to wipe her eyes when she answered saying, "It's Joey... he dumped me for Alyssa Peterson."

"That jerk!" Eleanor yelled. "I'm sorry, Jeanie."

"Well, we better get going, Jeanette," Brittany insisted. "The boys will be here any minute."

On that note, the sisters made their way downstairs just as the boys rang the doorbell.

Theodore, dressed in a teddy-bear costume, was crossing his legs. "I need to go pee!" he squealed, indirectly sounding cute.

"Can't you wait until Miss Miller opens the door?" Alvin - in a devil costume, not surprisingly - asked, crossing his arms. "You shouldn't have finished that chili-cheese burrito on the way back from Taco Bell."

"But it was so _good_!"

Suddenly, Miss Miller opened the door. "Oh, hello boys!" she cheered. "Come in! The girls are almost-" She was interrupted by Theodore, who rushed to the bathroom. "Is there something wrong with Theodore?"

"Don't ask," Simon simply answered. He was dressed in a suit much like Prince Charming in the movie "Cinderella", unbeknownst to Jeanette.

Brittany went over to Alvin. "Shi-oot," she said. "I should've been an angel. We would've made the perfect pair."

"I thought we already were," Alvin replied cutely.

She giggled. "You're so sweet!"

"Hi, Teddy," Eleanor greeted Theodore as he came out of the bathroom.

Theodore blushed. "Oh, hi Ellie," he replied.

Jeanette stood in front of Simon, stunned and surprised. "You look... great," she managed to say.

"Yeah," he replied, "I wanted to surprise you. Needless to say, it worked quite well."

"Come on, guys!" Alvin shouted out. "We've got candy to get!"

* * *

It was soon the end of trick-or-treating for the Chipmunks and Chipettes, and Jeanette was falling behind everyone else. She had to drag her candy bag, it was so full.

Out of nowhere, Nathan grabbed her bag of Halloween candy from under her nose.

"Want the candy, princess?" Nathan taunted. "You'll have to jump for it!"

Jeanette tried to grab her candy as hard as she could, but to no avail. Nathan tossed the bag to one of his buddies, and he ran off.

All the poor little Chipette could do was walk back to the rest of the group empty-handed and teary-eyed.

Everyone was in the car on their way to the Ghosts n' Ghouls Ball five minutes later, Jeanette being calm enough not to show her tears to anyone, not even Dave.

The six chipmunks arrived and five of them began to mingle at the party. Jeanette, however, was sitting at a table by herself.

"Hey, look!" one of the kids in a nearby crowd to Jeanette's table shouted out. "Someone's Halloween candy ended up in the punch bowl!"

Jeanette took a glance at the punch bowl and opened her mouth in horror. "That's mine!" she shouted.

Nathan grabbed her from behind. "Well, then I'll help you get it," he said, smirking. He whipped Jeanette into the punch bowl, one of her  
high-heeled shoes falling off in the process. All Jeanette could do was sit there and cry.

Simon had decided he had seen enough. "She didn't do anything wrong to you, Nathan!" he yelled. "Why did you have to do that?"

There was silence as Nathan was escorted by school security off of the premises. Simon rushed over to Jeanette, her other shoe in his hand. He knelt down beside her. "You lose something?" he asked.

Jeanette smiled. "I guess so," she replied, lifting her foot up as she watched Simon gently slide the high-heeled shoe onto her right foot.

He awkwardly smiled back at her. "I know this might sound... weird, but would you like to dance with me?" He winked at Alvin as some sort of cue.

"Sure, Simon. I'd love to."

The two of them slowly made their way to the dance floor while Simon's "request" had started up. The two of them were the only two on the dance floor as Simon started to sing:

**_Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day_**

Jeanette blushed, still keeping to the rhythm of the song.

**_Yeah, I know, I know  
When I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
I say..._**

**_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_**

**_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are... yeah_**

The stunned Chipette didn't quite know what to think of what Simon was doing, but she tried her best not to think about it too hard.

**_Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates, but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day_**

**_Oh, you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to c_****_hange  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then, just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say..._**

**_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_**

**_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_**

**_The way you are, the way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_**

**_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_**

**_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are... yeah_**

"Simon, this song was... for me?" Jeanette managed to ask through her tears of joy.

"Of course," he replied. "Heck, even you deserve the best."

"Thanks, Simon," she replied, hugging him. "You're the best for me."

"Do you really mean that?"

"I do, Simon. I really do."


End file.
